


Tonks

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A 3-part drabble collection of Tonks from the perspective of her cousin Sirius, a telling of her Birth, Growth, and her Love, read and review!





	Tonks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue!           

           Sirius had remembered the day she was born with crisp clarity. He had been thirteen; a careless, foolish third-year on a day that was harvest-gold -autumn perfection, the leaves undulating in their changing colors similar to the way the child would do with her own features later. When he sauntered into the Great Hall with the arrogance of youth, the indoor sky above his raven-hued head bursting in shades of sienna and burnt umber, he hadn’t known that this easy feeling of contentment soaked in monotony and routine would evaporate within moments. Without warning or pause. 

            It hadn’t begun all that spectacularly, the warm morning had been full of the usual sights; nothing had been out of place, nothing had been different. From the spot that was outspokenly his on the cherry-polished wood bench sliding down the Gryffindor table, Sirius was enjoying the daily amusements around him alongside with his buttered toast and slimy jelly. Remus and Peter were engaged in an egg and sausage splashed game of Wizarding Chess, the brutes in his year getting their fun from pummeling each other, and his best mate James shamelessly flirting with an un-reciprocating Lily Evans. He watched as the girl with the eyeliner applied in violet “Twiggy’s” and glittering knee-socks covered in cupcakes on one leg and gleaming snitches on the other, say something bitingly witty. At least, he assumed it was bitingly witty from the raucous laughs from the court of girls surrounding her and the mixture of subtle hurt, admiration and determination reflecting in the crystalline glass of his wire-rimmed lenses. 

           James, rejected but not any less driven in his pursuit of Lily Evans, ambled back to his seat next to Sirius, with a look of not dejection but calculation as he formulated a new plan that would surely win his ladylove. This is when the post came, a swath of winged beings sailing down from the auburn sky, carrying yellowed pieces of parchment within their talons. Bearing a wax-sealed envelope, his jet owl Sparta, swooped down over his unsullied pumpkin juice and with a friendly nip of his bread and hand, launched back up again, restless and wild as he was. Without much ceremony, he tore into the bleached letter, his cool eyes scanning the letters and dropping the paper in surprise, the white of the paper mixing with the golden oil of the butter pat on the creamy dish.

           His friends immediately asked him what was wrong, he couldn’t speak. The phrase to express the feeling that was blooming in his chest and peeling down his sorrow was too complex, too wordless to be uttered. With inelegant fingers, Sirius plucked a black-and-white photograph and held it up, the face of a stormy-eyed, purple-haired baby portrayed on it, “Andromeda had a baby,” he finally stated, his words hushed and awed. “My cousin had a baby!” he shouted, his patented exuberance returning elastically, he pumped his fists in the air and hugged James from happiness that seemed like that of a father’s. 

          Nymphadora Tonks had always held a daughterly place in Sirius’s heart ever since that day, the rush of love and protectiveness he felt over his second cousin unlike anything he’d ever felt for family before, her baby toes and bubbly giggle branding his loyalty to her from the day of her birth. 


End file.
